Regalo
by EvelinaanavriN
Summary: Todo sucedió rápidamente; empezó como un regalo de navidad, pero luego se convirtió en algo nuevo, extraño para ellos, que fue confundiéndoles incluso su más pura amistad...
1. Chapter 1

**Comentarios previos: esta historia se ubica, más o menos, un año después de lo sucedido en la película. Este capítulo es una breve introducción, pero aún así, en total será una historia breve: no más de 2 capítulos, pienso. Está narrada desde la perspectiva de Christian; será algo sentimental, pero sencillo. Se sitúa en la víspera de navidad; ya sé que no estamos en época de fiestas, pero el frío que aquí hace, más otras ideas rondando en mi mente desde hace tiempo, dieron lugar a esta historia. Aquí empieza:**

**E**sa fría tarde del 24 de diciembre, Elías había venido de visita a mi casa. Teníamos planeado pasar la navidad juntos, por nuestro lado. Por primera vez en nuestras vidas, al conocernos, teníamos un amigo confiable, un compinche que acompañaba en las aventuras, y queríamos aprovechar eso. Ambos coincidíamos en que pasar un día festivo en casa nos era aburrido, cada vez más aburrido. Pero el plan (nada concreto más que estar a solas en algún lugar) había sido frustrado, pues a las 8 de la noche, la madre ya había venido a mi casa a recoger a Elías; pretextando que hacía demasiado frío, que estaba oscuro y que era tradición pasar la navidad en familia… Pero, me parece a mí, ella vino como excusa para pasar a darle la "feliz navidad" a mi familia.

Pero antes, una hora antes de que su madre llegara, Elías y yo estábamos en el living, recostados cada uno en unos sillones contiguos. Yo estaba realmente mareado: el alcohol que había probado y el frío me habían postrado en el sillón. Elías, en su lugar, se veía en el mismo estado, pero él, con su eterna sonrisa, lograba mostrarse más lúcido y alegre mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa… Parecía que la bebida no le afectó tanto como yo lo sentía en ese momento.

Lo que había sucedido fue que mi tío y su hijo, mi primo, habían venido a pasar navidad en mi casa; durante el día, estos ya habían entablado buena amistad con mi mejor amigo; hasta aprobaron nuestra idea de irnos por nuestro lado (al silo, quizás, aunque no lo mencionamos), pero aún faltaba la aprobación de mi padre, o el plan para disuadirlo, pero Claus aún no había llegado a casa del trabajo. Como fuera, eran las 7 de la tarde, mi abuela estaba muy atareada en la cocina, y mi tío y mi primo estaban ya probando las bebidas de la fiesta. Como era de esperar en la actitud despreocupada de ellos, adultos sin niños qué criar, nos ofrecieron probar unas bebidas… Elías y yo probamos un poco de una bebida muy dulce, aunque con fuerte contenido de alcohol. Luego probamos un poco de otra, más suave. Mi padre llegó de repente, así que acomodamos y cerramos presurosamente las botellas y las acomodamos en la mesa del living e incluso volvimos a meterlas en las bolsas del supermercado. Luego de unos rápidos saludos, mi tío y mi primo se llevaron rápidamente a mi padre y salieron a comprar fuegos artificiales. Al salir, parece que se encontraron con la mamá de Elías en la puerta; ella acababa de llegar buscando a su hijo. Luego de algunos amistosos saludos y buenos deseos navideños, Marianne, desde el umbral de la puerta principal, volvió a llamar a Elías, alzando la voz pero sin asomarse al living.

"Elías, vamos. Puedes seguir jugando mañana." Sonaba su voz. Claramente –y afortunadamente- no nos había visto en el estado en que realmente estábamos…

Elías se levantó pesadamente, tomó su chaqueta y empezó a marchar algo desanimado…

Yo cerré los ojos y, resignado al tener que quedarme solo, ni siquiera tuve la fuerza de incorporarme y acompañarlo hasta la puerta, cosa que no era necesaria, de todos modos, pues ya se sentía la presencia de la madre sobre él.

"Hasta mañana… O hasta luego. Quizás me conecte online esta noche." Dije yo en un susurro, hundido en el sillón sin poder incorporarme ni abrir los ojos, siquiera.

"También yo, supongo. Si aún me mantengo lúcido." Respondió él, con tono divertido.

Acto seguido, y antes de salir por la puerta que se encontraba tras el sillón donde yo reposaba, él, desde atrás del respaldo, puso una mano en mi hombro, más como reconfortándome que como despidiéndome. Yo, confundido, aparté mi mano de mis ojos para mirarlo, pero antes de que parpadeara siquiera, Elías se inclinó un poco hacia mí y me dio un beso en mi mejilla sonrojada… Yo abrí los ojos de inmediato, me puse tenso e intenté retenerlo con mi mirada, en busca de una explicación… Pero todo lo que pude ver desde mi lugar fue una tímida sonrisa en su rostro antes de que saliera y se marchara. Así, sin más.

Aquello, su beso, fue tan fugaz que, si yo quisiera, hubiera podido atribuirlo a mi imaginación alterada por el alcohol. Pero no; fue y lo sentí lo suficientemente real, e incluso profundo, como para ponerme lúcido de golpe y dejarme pensando en aquello el resto de la velada.

No recuerdo nada más concreto de esa noche de navidad; estaba despierto, a la mesa con mi familia, todo parecía muy animado e incluso yo reía a veces, pero yo tenía la mente en otro lado. A las 11 de la noche, en lugar de encender la notebook, me acosté y, con la vista clavada en el techo, me quedé una hora pensando… ¿pensando qué? Nada; todo era tan confuso. Sólo me quedé recordando lo mismo una y otra vez. Luego miré la hora: las 12: 20 de la noche. Ya era tarde para conectarme o jugar. Agarré el celular y, luego de escribir y borrar sucesivamente mis mensajes y preguntas, terminé por escribir simplemente "Feliz navidad, Elías. ¿Todo bien?" y lo envié. La respuesta llegó pronto: "Igualmente. Todo bien; me han regalado unos botines nuevos. ¿Y tú?". Yo le respondí: "Bien: me han dado algo extraño."

"Lo importante es si te gustó" dijo él.

"También me han regalado una cámara digital." Dije yo, luego de dos minutos.

"Cool!" respondió él. Ya me imaginaba su rostro sonriéndome y sus ojos iluminados.

"Yeah, ambas cosas fueron buenas." añadí.

_Continuará._


	2. Chapter 2

**S**entí algo extraordinario cuando lo vi, al mediodía siguiente, esperándome en el puerto. Por un momento, mi mente turbada se tranquilizó de repente; me sentía afortunado, no sé a causa de qué, exactamente; pero sentía que tenía ya algo muy bueno y algo mejor por delante. Aminoré mi marcha en la bicicleta a medida que me acercaba a él.

Desvié mi mirada a los alrededores, y me percaté de que la gente se veía muy alegre; toda la ciudad parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo en salir y pasar la navidad paseando.

El barullo del puerto volvió a confundirme y, al llegar hasta donde Elías me esperaba, lo primero que le dije, como un estúpido, fue: "Te debo un regalo".

Él, por una fracción de segundo, me miró sorprendido, sin comprender, o, lo que es peor, sabiendo perfectamente a qué me refería. Pero al segundo siguiente ya me sonreía como siempre, como si nada. Empezamos a caminar sin rumbo; era 25 de diciembre, el viento frío venía arrasadoramente desde el mar, y pronto oscurecería, pero aún estaba claro.

Yo estaba un poco nervioso, así que le propuse apartarnos un poco del resto. "¿Arriba?" preguntó él. No, eso implicaría estar a solas… Yo le dije que no, que prefería caminar, y a él le pareció bien. Pese a su eterno buen humor y tranquilidad, había destellos en sus ojos y desvíos repentinos de su mirada que demostraban que se sentía, en algún sentido, intranquilo como yo. Pronto reconocí esa mirada; aguardaba pacientemente algo, pero algo que yo mismo había propuesto y no me decidía a comenzar.

Sin hablar demasiado, dejamos nuestras bicicletas aparcadas en la base solitaria del silo y empezamos a caminar.

Yo ya sentía que todo estaba demasiado claro; le había dado por entendido que lo sucedido ayer yo aún lo recordaba y, lo que es más, que era como un regalo par mí. Era verdad, pero… ¿cómo seguir?

No me di cuenta cómo, pero en nuestro andar sin rumbo, ya estábamos nuevamente entre la gente y ahora nos hallábamos frente a unas tiendas. Creo que Elías me llevó hasta allí. Él, de repente, se acercó a la vidriera de una tienda de campamento, y se quedó embelesado admirando todo lo que allí había. Era cierto, había muchas cosas útiles y atractivas allí, por ejemplo, toda una gama de cuchillos y navajas de diversos usos. Nuestras caras pegadas al vidrio y el vaho empañaban continuamente el cristal, y debíamos limpiarlo cada tanto con el guante para seguir mirando.

"Yo podría comprar ese cuchillo, ése, el grande. Pero no sabría dónde guardarlo; mi madre me lo quitaría, sin importar mi argumento…" comentó él.

Yo empezaba a observar detenidamente sólo una navaja, una pequeña y fácil de ocultar en cualquier bolsillo. La idea de comprársela, dársela de regalo de navidad y acomodar así mis absurdas palabras, era tentadora por lo sencilla.

"¿Crees que un arma puede llegar a serte útil…?" pregunté yo. Aún, después de tanto tiempo, me volvió la duda de si él sería capaz de empuñar y utilizar el cuchillo como yo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo en esa época… Ése cuchillo que le di, pareció muy importante para él.

"¡Claro que no!" exclamó él, riendo. "Sólo de adorno para mi cuarto. Se ve genial."

"Oye…" dije yo de repente, pero sin apartar la vista del vidrio. "¿Hubieras sido capaz de utilizar el que yo te di?"

"Oh… ése. ¿Qué sucedió con ése?" dijo él, algo confundido.

"Quedó en el garaje, en medio de la mesa, a la vista de cualquiera. Yo hubiera podido tomarlo de nuevo, pero precisamente por eso mi papá lo dejó tan a mano. Ahora anda tirado…"

"Ah… Pues me hubiera gustado seguir conservándolo. Yo lo tendría como nuevo."

"¿Cómo un tesoro?" dije, sin pensar.

"¡Oh, sí!" me respondió él, con una media sonrisa y los ojos iluminados.

"Sí… Mientras tu mamá no lo descubra…" murmuré yo, sonriendo. Empezaban a aclarárseme varias cosas. Me di cuenta que, afortunadamente, Elías estaba delante de mí en varias cosas; él era más franco aún en medio de su timidez. Fue por eso que desistí de la idea de comprarle esa navaja, y era la idea original la que se hacía tentadora.

Seguimos caminando lentamente. Algunos fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo, sobre el puerto. Por ese motivo, se había reunido más gente en el puerto, por eso, luego de una breve expectación, mi amigo y yo volvimos a desviar el camino y nos apartamos del algarabío, hasta que, en el ocaso, la gente ya empezaba a regresar a sus casas o a refugiarse en bares. Aprovechando esa incipiente calma general, él y yo nos sentamos cerca de la costa, sobre unas rocas en el lado más lejano del puerto. Ambos mirábamos fijamente al mar y a unos botes lejanos que se acercaban. El frío, curiosamente, se sentía menos; en todo caso, la calma y comodidad de ahora compensaba el aire helado, proveniente del inmenso mar por delante.

"Oye, ¿tú hubieras sido capaz, realmente, de utilizar el arma contra Sofus si él…?" preguntó él, para romper el silencio, supongo.

"Yo… En ése momento era capaz de muchas cosas, cosas realmente sin sentido… Lo curioso, es que yo les inventaba un sentido mayor al real. Tenía mucha imaginación." dije yo, despectivamente y algo avergonzado. Él asintió en silencio y volvió a mirar al frente.

"¿Imaginación? Aún la tienes." Dijo él, seriamente.

"¿Te agrado? " Pregunté yo, de repente y mirándolo fijamente. "¿Te grado a pesar de todo…?"

"¿…de todo?" Repitió él, tímido y sorprendido.

"…a pesar de ser algo arriesgado, por ejemplo."

"¡Pero si eso es precisamente lo que más me gusta de ti!" exclamó él, sonriendo.

Una idea creció en mí; reí y él, sonriendo tímidamente, volvió la vista al frente. En ese intervalo, en esa pequeña distracción suya que su timidez ocasionó, yo me acerqué a él y comencé a rodearle los hombros con mi brazo derecho. Y cuando él se volvió hacia mí para mirarme, sorprendido, acerqué mi rostro al suyo, lentamente, e hice lo mismo que él había hecho ayer; es decir, le devolví el regalo, pero de un modo más arriesgado. Que suerte que a él le gustaba así.

_Fin._

**Comentarios finales: creo que este Christian me ha salido un poco obsesivo aquí xD… realmente maquinaba mucho sus acciones, pero ni modo; aunque él lo pareciera, yo nunca lo vi como a un chico que actúa sin pensar. Él realmente tenía muchas ideas y motivos para hacer ciertas cosas. **

**En fin, espero haber sido coherente en todo, los diálogos y, en fin, en el hilo de esta breve historia. Acepto sus críticas. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia =D**


End file.
